From One to Another
by jae maknae
Summary: “This has been a question that has been bothering me for a while…My two best teams are standing right in front of me, yet I don’t know which team is stronger. So here is my question. Which team is stronger?” asked Koenma. Pairs: Undecided, as of now.


Hey, Forsaken Melody here! I hope you enjoy my newest story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I would be a middle aged man named Yosihiro Togashi. Sorry to say, I am a broke, teenaged girl that goes by the name 'Linh.'

Please review with constructive criticism! I would appreciate it!

From One to Another

Set after the Demon World Tournament, but before the arc with Sensui.

Chapter 1: Excuse me?

In front of the infamous Reikai Tantei, there was a glowing portal, waiting to be used.

"I wonder what Koenma would want with us now…" said Yusuke, yawning.

"We shouldn't keep Koenma waiting." said Kurama, jumping into the portal.

"Wait for me, Kurama!" shouted Kuwabara, running through.

"…" Hiei disappeared into the portal without a noise, leaving the Detective all alone.

"Don't they ever get bored of going to Koenma?" muttered Yusuke, walking into the portal with irritation.

At Lord Koenma's!

"Alright, what did you summon us for THIS time?" asked Yusuke, still irritated.

Koenma coughed and said, "This is your mission briefing. The actual mission starts in 1 month."

"Why one month?" asked Kurama.

Koenma looked uneasy and began the mission briefing. "Your next mission is once of utmost importance. It deals with the all the worlds…"

"How does it deal with all the worlds?" asked Kuwabara.

"You'll have to participate in a tournament. The tournament lasts for a month. School will be no problem because you will be on summer vacation for the first semester."

Yusuke groaned and said, "Not again! I am risking my summer vacation for some stupid mission!"

"It is not stupid! The Tournament, 'Shiawasen Owari Katanantenai' is a tournament that happens every 1000 years. It is the only tournament that can have the whole 4 worlds in chaos once a winner has been announced."

"…How can they cause all of the worlds chaos?" asked Hiei, finally speaking up.

"The winner's prize is…control of Spirit World." said Koenma, looking at the ground.

Silence…

3…

2…

1…

"What?!?!?!" they all shouted. Everyone started to ask questions at once, no one being coherent.

"Quiet down!" shouted Koenma, making the noise dead quiet. "Now…What you need to do is simple. Win." said Koenma.

"Consider it done." said Yusuke, his usual cocky grin in place.

"Koenma…That tournament…Doesn't it require 10 fighters?" asked Hiei, staring at Koenma.

An uneasy silence fell upon them…

And then the shouting began.

"WE NEED SIX MORE FIGHTERS!" shouted Kuwabara.

"YOU DUMB ASS! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET SIX FIGHTERS?" shouted Yusuke.

"Six fighters that could hold their own in the most deadly tournament that only happens once every 1000 years?" muttered Kurama.

"Unbelievable." sneered Hiei. "Looks like Spirit World will be lost in 2 months time."

"Don't say that Hiei!" said Kurama, although having his own doubts.

Koenma coughed loudly and then said, "I have already made arrangements. Are you all ready to meet your teammates?"

"…You already chose our teammates?" asked Kuwabara stupidly.

"Can they fight?" asked Hiei.

"Yes." said Koenma.

"Can they fight well enough to survive in the upcoming tournament?" asked Kurama.

"…Yes?" said Koenma, slight hesitation in his voice.

"Why was there hesitation in your voice?" asked Hiei.

"…There just was. Besides, I am pretty sure they can handle it. They work for me as well."

"…What do you mean work?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, while you four were of and about on your missions, they were off and about on the missions you couldn't do because you weren't here." said Koenma.

"So…they are basically our substitutes?" said Kurama.

"Kind of…Just don't say that in front of them. Now, are you ready to meet them?" asked Koenma.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" said Yusuke, grinning.

"Right." said Koenma with a sigh. "Do you want them to come in all at once or one at a time?"

"ALL AT ONCE!" shouted both Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Send them in." said Koenma, bracing himself. 6 people came in, looking indifferent…for the most part.

The double doors had opened and out came 2 guys and 4 girls.

"Those people are our teammates?" asked Yusuke, his tone slightly rude.

"Do not underestimate them." said Koenma, watching the six line up in a line, facing the Reikai Tantei.

"I'll let them introduce themselves and I'll say a little bit about each person." said Koenma. The Reikai Tantei nodded and watched the newcomers with interest.

"Hiryuu Kenji. yawn"

"Kenji is really lazy, but he is one of the fastest people I know." said Koenma, watching Hiei's reaction to Kenji. Hiei watched Kenji closely, wondering how fast he was.

"Bakura."

"Ryuuzaki Bakura would be an interesting opponent. I wonder how well you guys can fight with someone when you can't see their attack." said Koenma, smiling slightly.

"Kiyane Keiko!"

"That cheerful thing over there is dangerous when she has her chained scythe." said Koenma, his voice flat. Keiko just smiled innocently.

"Kisaragi Ayame. Hello."

"Ayame uses twin swords and she has a temper." said Koenma, smirking slightly.

"HEY!" shouted Ayame.

"Point proven." said Koenma. Ayame pouted slightly and glared.

"Ryuuzaki Shizuka! Nice to meet you!"

"Shizuka and Bakura are siblings, Bakura being older and Shizuka being less dangerous. Shizuka uses sound, making her an interesting opponent. Especially when she screams." said Koenma. Shizuka smiled sheepishly and Bakura made a sigh of embarrassment.

"Hiryuu Hatoko."

"Hatoko and Kenji are fraternal twins, with Kenji being older. Hatoko is a telepath and…I'll let you guys find out about what she does the hard way…" said Koenma, his smile tinted with evil.

"I have been a test subject since Hatoko first got her powers. Trust me, it isn't fun." said Kenji, muttered silent curses while sitting on the floor.

Hatoko laughed uneasily and then looked at the Reikai Tantei. "You guys have to introduce yourselves now."

"Urameshi Yusuke, champion of the Dark Tournament and ultra punk of Sarayashiki!"

"We know who you are. We go to the same school." said Keiko, staring at Yusuke.

"That must mean you know me too!" shouted Kuwabara.

"…"

"It is I, the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"We know you too." said Ayame, slightly irritated.

Before the red head could talk, Shizuka started shouting. "It is that guy that is number one on the nationwide tests!"

"Yes, humans refer to me as Shuichi, but my name is Kurama. Nice to meet you." said Kurama, his voice polite.

"What about that guy?" asked Keiko, pointing to Hiei.

"His name is Hiei. He is antisocial, but he is a powerful ally." said Kurama, still talking in that polite tone.

"Isn't Kurama the name of the infamous fox demon?" asked Hatoko.

"…Yes…" said Kurama.

"Are you the legendary fox demon?" asked Shizuka, curious.

"…Yes…" said Kurama once more.

"That is nice to know." said Kenji, still sitting on the floor.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute, but Koenma decided to break it.

"This has been a question that has been bothering me for a while…My two best teams are standing right in front of me, yet I don't know which team is stronger. So here is my question. Which team is stronger?" asked Koenma.

Almost immediately, Bakura spoke up. "Ours, of course."

"You want to bet?" sneered Yusuke, taking the hidden challenge.

"Now now, don't fight in here. How about…A team challenge, 3 days from now?" asked Koenma. The 10 fighters that soon had to unite nodded, agreeing to the challenge.

"Meet back here in 3 days, and then the challenges will begin." said Koenma.

"Bring it on." said Yusuke, staring at the 6 newcomers.

End Chapter 1: Excuse me?

Please review!

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
